


MAMA Peach?

by nauticalneptune



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy asks Peach if Mario was Peach's first "lover" and Peach hesitates...<br/>(I may continue this, but I do not know. It has been years since I wrote this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAMA Peach?

Peach was having lunch with her best friend Daisy…

“How are you and Luigi?” Peach asked.  
“Pretty good. We went to that new restaurant La Shroom yesterday.”  
“Ooh, that place is nice.”  
“Yes. And it was my treat, of course, because goodness knows he can’t afford it!”  
“Daisy!” Peach gasped, disapprovingly.  
“What? It’s true. He’s only a plumber.”  
“So is Mario.”  
“How are you and Mario, by the way?”  
“Pretty good. He actually proposed to me the other day,” she said nonchalantly.  
“He WHAT?!” Daisy squealed.  
“He proposed to me,” Peach repeated. Either she seriously didn’t see what the big deal was, or she was trying to be modest about it. “Oh, you should’ve seen him. He was so cute! He got on one knee and said, Peach, I know I’m only a plumber, and I’m not the best guy in the world and you deserve better, but…Will you marry me?”  
“How romantic,” Daisy said sarcastically. “So, what’d you say?!”  
“I said I’d have to think about it.”  
“Suspense. Leave him thinking; I like it. But you’re going to say yes right? Oh you know you love him and he loves you and y’all are so cute!”  
“Calm down, Daisy,” Peach chuckled at the speed Daisy was talking.  
“But think about it! It’ll be so cute…Wasn’t Mario your first lover?”  
Peach’s smile faded. She hesitated, “Well…Uh…Never mind,” she said quickly.  
“What?” Daisy said anxiously. “Tell me!”  
“No,” She got up and walked away.  
“Peach…” Daisy followed her, put a hand on her shoulder. Peach turned to her, tears streaming down her face. “What’s wrong?” she asked, alarmed.  
“I just don’t like to think about it…”  
“Oh well honey, forget I asked! It’s ok! Let’s go shopping and forget it!”  
“No, I kind of want to be alone right now…”  
“Ok, sweetheart. I’ll go on home.” She hugged her best friend and left.

Daisy wondered what Peach’s secret could be as she drove home. Did she date a criminal? Did he abuse her? Rape her? Daisy was worried. She thought they told each other everything…

She decided to investigate. First she asked Luigi.  
“No, I thought Mario was her first, but I could be wrong…Hey, do you want to catch a movie?”  
“Later, Luigi. I’ve got to figure this out!”  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself about this. If Peach wanted you to know, she would’ve told you!”  
But Daisy was already on her way to Toadsworth. He would know. He’d been the Princess’s advisor for years.

“Oh, no no!” He said flustered. “Mario was her only lover…uh, ever! I’m not aware of any other, er, suitors!”  
He was sure stumbling around. He knew something and he was avoiding it.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Quite! Now, um, move along old bean! I’ve got to go tend to the, er, Princess!”  
He dashed out of the room.  
“Old bean?” Daisy thought, then sighed. “Peach won’t tell me, Toadsworth won’t tell me…This must be serious…Hm…Toad might spill the beans…”

So she went over to Toad’s house.  
(KNOCK KNOCK)  
“Hello Daisy. What brings you here?”  
“I’ve got a question.”  
“Ok, come on in. I’ve just made cookies!”  
They sat down at the little table in his tiny kitchen and Toad offered her a cookie from the plate in front of her. They looked a little burnt, but she didn’t want to be rude, so she took one.  
“Now what is it you wanted to ask me Princess?”  
“Do you know if Peach had any lovers before Mario?”  
Toad dropped the cookie that he had up to his mouth and grew very red in the face. “Um…no. Not that I can recall…How are you and Luigi?” he changed the subject, rocking back and forth.  
“We’re fine. Don’t change the subject. I know you’re hiding something from me!” Daisy said fiercely, pointing her forefinger at Toad.  
Toad was shaking with fear (teeth chattering and knees knocking). “The Princess didn’t want anyone to know!” She spit out. “She doesn’t like to think about it herself! She tries to forget it!”  
“But how do you and Toadsworth know?”  
“Me and Toadsworth were around when that yellow bellied lizard came to town…oops.”  
“LIZARD?!”  
“Oh look at the time! I’ve got to do, er, laundry! Bye Princess!” He rushed out of the room, leaving Daisy confused at the table.  
“Lizard?” she repeated to herself. “Did he mean literally? What is this, the frog prince? Did she think he would turn into a handsome prince if she kissed him or what? Was she nuts? I’ve got to go talk to her… … No. She didn’t want me to know…and I don’t want Toad in trouble…”

But Daisy couldn’t restrain herself from blurting it to Luigi over the phone.  
“A lizard?” Luigi scratched his head in confusion.  
“Yes! He said a yellow bellied lizard!”  
“Well the only yellow bellied lizard around here is…”  
“NO!”  
“It could be…”  
“It can’t be!”  
“But it might…”  
“How weird…”  
“How horrible…”  
“And disgusting,” they both said.  
“Let’s just keep this to ourselves,” Daisy suggested.  
“Definitely,” Luigi agreed.

Back at the castle, Peach was sitting in her chamber looking out the window thinking.  
“Princess Toadstool!” Toadsworth said urgently, rushing into the room.  
“Hm?” she said absently.  
“Princess Daisy is on the move. That is to say, she asked Toad and I about the…And she might be catching on to the, er, secret!” he babbled so fast. He was already out of breath from running to her room as it was. He was panting like a dog afterwards, causing Peach to look at him sympathetically for a moment.  
Peach sighed. “I feel bad keeping it from Daisy, but…”  
“I understand, Princess. But I guess it was going to get out eventually. I just hoped I wouldn’t be around to see it…”  
“Oh…I don’t know how this is going to turn out Toadsworth,” Peach said devastated. “I was hoping no one would ever find out…” She put her head in her hands. “This is going to be so embarrassing…But I know what I have to do.”  
“What?”  
“I have to tell the whole Mushroom Kingdom. In a speech.”  
“Princess, you don’t have to do that.”  
“Daisy has a big mouth. She’ll tell Luigi, and Luigi will tell Mario and who knows…Secrets get out fast and before I know it they’ll be rumors all over the kingdom and I need to clear up everything before they start thinking bad things…”  
“If you feel this is what you have to do, I’ll stand by you on that one. As your advisor, I advise you to just keep quiet about it, but if you feel you need to tell it to the world, so be it.”  
“I must,” Peach said. “Round up the Kingdom. And the Marios…and Daisy too,” she added.

About an hour later, everyone was gathered in front of the castle, anxiously anticipating what the princess had to say. Just when they thought they couldn’t wait any longer, the doors opened and out came the Princess with Toadsworth on her right and Toad on her left, both of them looking rather nervous. Peach looked rather confident for someone who was about to tell a shocking life secret.  
“Attention Mushroom people…And the Marios and Daisy,” she added, with a small smile. “I have an announcement to make…Mario was not my first lover.”  
There were murmurs through the crowd, like she called us here to tell us THAT? I skipped my favorite television program for THIS? Etc.  
But Mario was shocked. I didn’t know this, he thought. Why didn’t she tell me before? And why is she telling EVERYONE?  
Then Peach continued. “My first lover was…”  
Mario leaned forward, anxious to hear.  
“Bowser,” she concluded, then feeling a little sick to her stomach, turned and went back inside the castle, closely followed by Toadsworth and Toad.  
That certainly left the mushroom people murmuring things like Oh my gosh, I can’t believe our Princess would go with THAT lizard! How could she! That’s so strange…  
Mario was stumped. Is this a joke? He thought. Surely this is a joke. She wouldn’t have went with BOWSER! No…This has got to be a joke…I’m going in there right now and seeing what’s up…  
All the mushroom people left, but the Marios and Daisy stayed. They went into the castle to find Peach crying in her chamber.  
“Peach?” Daisy said. “Are you alright?”  
But they didn’t get an answer from Peach. They got Toadsworth running towards them yelling, “Get out of here kids!” as he bustled them out of the room. “The Princess needs to be alone! You have no idea what she is going through! I told her not to do it…Come back later! Bye now!”

Daisy was at home feeling down. She felt this was all her fault.

(Knock knock)

A Shy Guy answered the door.  
“Princess! It’s Waluigi!” he called to her.  
“Oh jeez…” Daisy muttered, but nevertheless went downstairs to greet her guest.  
“Hello Waluigi…”  
“Hello Daisy…” he smiled his crooked smile.  
“What do you want?”  
“Well, what I want you’re probably not going to give to me…” he smirked.  
“Don’t EVEN start. Why are you here?”  
“Merely a visit.”  
“Well I’m not in the mood.”  
“Snappy…What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…”  
“Is it about the Bowser/Peach thing?”  
“How did you—?”  
“Mario told Wario, who told me.”  
“Oh lord…”  
“Pretty crazy, huh?”  
“Yes…” Daisy sighed.  
Waluigi stepped closer to Daisy, who backed away.  
“Come on, Daisy!” he groaned.  
“Waluigi! I am appalled! You’d think you’d give up by now!”  
“How can I, Daisy? You are so…”  
“You have a GIRLFRIEND!”  
“All she wants to do is play golf, though…” Waluigi whined.  
“Plum is a very nice girl.”  
“I guess…But you’re nicer.”  
“I’m going to tell Luigi you were over here if you don’t leave right now.”  
“Fine…” he put his hands up in defense. “I’m going.” He backed away towards the door, and then turned and left. 

Daisy sighed once he’d gone. “This is getting to be ridiculous…He’s been after me for years now. It’s getting tiring…”

At the Marios…  
“Luigi,” Mario said.  
“Yeah, Mario?”  
“You didn’t know about this, did you?”  
“No Mario. Definitely not.”  
“It’s so unbelievable. Now we know that Bowser wants a little more than the kingdom when he kidnaps Peach…”  
“I just can’t believe Peach would stoop that low as to date a lizard. Especially one like Bowser…” he shuddered.  
“I know. It’s disgusting. It makes me think…All the times he’s had her kidnapped and they’re alone together, and…”  
Luigi butted in, “Don’t be silly Mario. Bowser has her locked in a cage when he kidnaps her.”  
“How can we be sure?”  
“Mario, don’t let this get to you. Peach made a mistake in her lifetime. It was a long time ago. She just had to get it off her chest I guess.”  
“I would’ve been better off not knowing, I think…” Mario scowled.

 

At Waluigi’s house, Plum had just came over for dinner.  
“Hey,” she said as she walked in the door.  
“Sup?” he said nonchalantly.  
“Why was your car at Princess Daisy’s castle earlier?”  
“I went over to ask her a question about Peach,” he said, lying so smoothly and convincingly, having done it so many times in his life.  
“You go over there a lot, I’ve noticed.”  
“She’s a friend of the family,” he shugged.  
“You don’t go visit your family that much. Why don’t you ever go visit Luigi and Mario? Or Wario?”  
“Too much trouble.”  
“What, a couple of miles more to drive? Ooh, is that too far for wittle Waluigi to drive?” she teased.  
“No,” he snapped.  
“Now are you going to tell me why you were over at Daisy’s?”  
“I told you already.”  
“I don’t think you’re telling the truth.”  
“Would I lie to you?” he smiled a crooked smile, put an arm on her shoulder.  
“I’m fixing to find out,” she said, shrugging away.  
“Huh?”  
“I’m calling Daisy.”  
“Don’t bother her. She’s feeling down.”  
“It won’t take but a minute,” She had already dialed her number. “Yes, may I speak to Princess Daisy please? Thank you…Daisy, it’s Plum.”  
“Hello Plum. How are you?”  
“Fine. I understand you’re feeling down, so I won’t be long. I just have a question. Why was Waluigi at your house earlier?”  
Daisy hesitated. She really didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t want to lie, but she didn’t want to upset Waluigi either. It wasn’t a pretty sight when he was angry, so she decided to go with, “He came over for a visit.” She would tell her more later maybe, if tension started to get between the couple.  
“Just a visit?” Plum sounded slightly relieved.  
“Yes,” Daisy said, kind of regretting she was not telling the whole truth to Plum.  
“Alright. Thank you. I’ll let you go, Princess.”  
“Okay. Bye, Plum.”

“Well?” Waluigi said with crossed arms.  
“She says you were there for a visit.”  
“I told you.”

 

At Bowser’s place…  
“Kids!” Bowser called.  
“Yes, King Dad?” they all raced down the stairs to find their father sitting on his throne drumming his claws on the arm of the chair. They all lined up in front of him, awaiting what the koopa had to say.  
“Koopalings, I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but Princess Peach has just told the whole blasted Mushroom Kingdom that Mario was not her first lover, as she put it.”  
His children gasped.  
“Why did she do that?!” Cootie Pie squealed.  
“Yeah, that’s crazy!” Kooky exclaimed.  
“Yes, it is crazy,” Bowser said, “and we’re going to give the Princess her just desserts!”  
“What are we going to do, King Dad?” Cheatsey asked, anxiously. “Are we going to double cross her, huh, King Dad?”  
“Somewhat, my Koopaling. I’m going to need a volunteer.”  
“Me!” Cootie Pie immediately shot her hand up in the air.  
“Very well. You are the oldest, if only by a few minutes… You will do the job.”  
“Goody!” She squealed, then smirked with triumph at her siblings.  
“Okay, now, Cootie, here’s what you are going to do…”  
Cootie Pie leaned closer to her dad and listened carefully.  
“This is going to work great, since you are a girl. You are going to go crying to Peach, needing motherly advice or something to that effect. Can you do that?”  
“Most definitely!”  
“Good. I know I can count on you, daughter of mine.”  
“The Princess is going to be surprised, isn’t she?” Cheatsey asked anxiously.  
“Oh yes…” Bowser rubbed his hands together evilly. Cootie was just about to rush out the door, but Bowser stopped her and said, “Not so fast. Wait until tomorrow. Let her news she just announced sink in overnight…”  
“Good idea, King Dad.”  
“And when you do go, be sure to call her Mama Peach.”  
“Okay.”

 

Toadsworth, was still trying to comfort the Princess, patting her back and saying, “It’s alright Princess. Let it out…I know this is hard…”  
“I can’t believe I just told everyone that…I should’ve listened to you…And I wonder what Mario thinks…” she blubbered on. Then she sat up, wiped her eyes, and said, “I should go talk to Mario about this.” The Princess got up, went to the bathroom to freshen up somewhat, and then told Toadsworth to order for the carriage to be brought around.

 

(knock knock)  
“Peach?” Mario answered the door. “Come in, please.” He motioned for her to sit down at the table. She did and he sat beside her. “Are you alright?”  
“Sort of…This is just really hard for me. You have no idea. But I’ve come over to talk to you about it. You deserve to know a bit more.”  
Mario nodded. Yes, he did deserve to know more. He was her boyfriend. He needed to know.  
“Well,” she started. “Yes, I did date Bowser years ago. He came to town and came by my castle. He still was attracted to power back then, but he was also attracted to me.”  
“And you were attracted to him?” Mario butted in.  
“Mario, don’t interrupt. But yes, Bowser was attractive. I’m not going to lie. We dated for a good while actually. Until he started taking advantage of me. He wanted to be king so badly it wasn’t even funny. It seemed after a while that that was all he wanted. He wanted the fortune and the fame and I was going to get it for him, he figured. I didn’t think that was right, so I broke up with him. And ever since then, he has been after me. He still wants the kingdom, and I suppose he still wants me too. It’s all ridiculous, but that’s how it is.”  
Mario’s mouth was dropped wide open.  
“Close your mouth, Mario. That’s rude.”  
“Sorry, Princess. But that is so…”  
“I know, Mario. But that is all in my past. You are my life now. I love you…”  
“Well, I love you too, Peach…” he shot a nervous, kind of paranoid glance at his brother, who was watching TV and appearing to be paying no attention whatsoever to his brother and his girlfriend. “And…um…” he said nervously. “Have you given anymore thought to um…my question I asked yesterday?” he immediately looked at the ground.  
Peach sighed. “I need some more time to think, Mario. I need some time to think about a lot of things right now. I think you understand that, right?”  
“I understand, Peach…Take your time…” he kind of sighed.  
She smiled. “I’m glad you understand. I’m going back to the castle to get some rest, okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Alright, Peach…” He once again glanced at his brother nervously, then after seeing Luigi was not looking, he leaned in towards Peach for a kiss, and she responded by leaning and kissing him back.

“Luigi?” Mario said after Peach left. “Did you hear any of that?”  
“Of what?”  
“Of our conversation?”  
“Only the parts you wanted me to hear, brother.”  
Mario was stumped by this, but responded, “The part about her relationship with Bowser.”  
“Oh, yeah…It all makes sense. It’s weird. But it makes sense…”

The next morning around 11:00, there was a knock at the castle door.  
“I need to talk to Mama Peach!” Cootie exclaimed.  
“Mama Peach?” Toad asked. “Do you mean Princess Peach?”  
“Whatever! Can I see her?!”  
“I guess…” he said uncomfortably. “I’ll go get her.”  
“Just lead me up to her chamber!” she spattered.  
So Toad, not wanting to get in trouble for not following orders, led her to the princess’s room.  
“There’s someone here to see you, Princess.” And with that, he left the koopaling to walk into Peach’s room alone.  
Peach gasped when she saw the koopaling.  
“Mama Peach!” She exclaimed. “I have a problem and I need your help!”  
“Um…What is it?” she said nervously.  
Cootie Pie ran and jumped on Peach’s lap, freaking Peach out a bit.  
“Well, you see, I’m growing up…turning into a woman, you know…”  
“Uh…”  
“I’m 13 years old you know!”  
“Oh…I see…”  
“And my brothers are picking on me. I think they’re just jealous ‘cause all the guys at school love me!”  
“You go to school?”  
“Well yeah! Duh! You think we’re stupid?”  
“No, but…”  
“Well what am I supposed to do about all this? I’m changing and my brothers are teasing me and plus I got a zit on my face the other day! And also, I need more money!”  
“Um…”  
“Tell me MAMA!”  
“Okay, this is just weird…Did Bowser send you here?”  
“No!”  
“I bet he did…Ooh…” She said bitterly. “We decided that this would keep quiet.”  
“Too late for that ‘cause I ran through the whole Mushroom Kingdom shouting it. Tee hee!”  
“Cootie Pie!”  
“Well you shouldn’t have let it slip that you’ve dated King Daddy!”  
“Is THAT what this is about?”  
“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t…”  
“Get off my lap and go home. You know very well that I don’t want to be your mother.”  
“So sorry, girlie. You shouldn’t have went and bow chicka wow wow with my Daddy!!” she said mockingly.  
“GO HOME,” Peach said angrily and firmly. Peach usually was not this bitter, but when it came to this situation, drastic times called for drastic measures. Bowser was pushing it. And two could play at this game. Once she had managed to shoo Cootie Pie away, she went over to the Marios. She just hoped that the word hadn’t spread over to them yet. 

But she was too late. Mario was tapping his foot impatiently. “Hello Princess. You left out a little detail when you told your little story yesterday evening.”  
Peach sighed. “I know Mario and I’m sorry…”  
“I don’t know if sorry’s good enough, Princess.”  
“Mario…”  
Mario held his hand out, like talk to the hand. “I think you should go home Princess.”  
“But Mario…” tears were coming to her eyes. So much for answering his important question from the other day…I guess that will have to wait…  
Mario didn’t say another word, only turned around and went about his business in the house, ignoring Peach, who finally turned and left.

“Don’t you think you were a little hard on Peach?” Luigi asked.  
“No,” Mario said hotly.  
“Do you think she can help what happened in her past?”  
Mario was silent at this. It got him to thinking.

Jus then, there was a big boom heard outside.  
“That boom sounded very familiar,” Luigi said thoughtfully, scratching his chin.  
“Well let’s go see what it was,” said Mario, hopping up and running to the door. Luigi followed suit. They opened the door to see just what Luigi suspected: the doom ship.  
“Oh jeez…” Mario groaned. “What could that Koopa want now?”  
“Let’s go find out. There’s a big crowd forming around it.”  
And sure enough, there was a hug crowd of mushroom people forming around where the ship had landed. As the Marios stepped closer, they saw that all the koopalings were walking out of the ship. Bowser was nowhere in sight.  
“What’s going on?” Luigi wondered aloud.  
“The koopalings have an announcement,” said one of the mushroom people.  
“And since when do we listen to these creeps?” Mario asked.  
“Well, if our Princess doesn’t have a problem with these guys, then we shouldn’t either.”  
“She never said she didn’t have a problem with them…” Mario tried to say, but knew it was no use. He shook his head.  
“We’ve got an announcement!” Cheatsey exclaimed. “Everyone listen up! This is important!”  
All the mushroom people quieted down and listened carefully, as did the Marios.  
“You know that the Princess announced the other day that she used to date our King Dad, right?”  
The people nodded.  
“And you know that our sister Cootie Pie came running through the village yesterday informing you that the princess is our mother?”  
The people nodded a little slower, with difficulty.  
“Well, Mama Peach left us when we were only infants! She took one look at us and was disgusted. She didn’t want to have anything to do with us! She left King Dad all alone to take care of 8 koopalings! Is that very Princess like to you?”  
“That’s kind of sad…” one of the mushroom people said.  
“I can’t believe the Princess would do that…” another said.  
“Well believe it!” Cheatsey exclaimed. “It’s true!”  
Cootie Pie butted in, “How do you think I felt without a mother for 13 years?!”  
“Awe…I can’t imagine…” one said.  
“EXACTLY! We’ve been after Mama Peach for years trying to get her back! King Dad still misses her and we need a mother!!” Cootie shouted.  
“Awe…Poor kiddies…” one said.  
“That’s right!” all the koopalings shouted in unison, and then simply turned and went back inside the doom ship.

Once the koopalings left, the mushroom people were murmuring, “Well…What do you think of that?” and such.  
“Wait just a minute!” Mario stepped out in front of the crowd and said, “How can you believe them?”  
“Well, their story was pretty believable…”  
“And sad…”  
“Come on Mushroom people,” Mario said. “Who are you going to trust: Guys that have been our enemies and have tormented us and the Princess for years? Or the Princess, whom is nice and trustworthy and sweet, and…” Mario trailed off in deep thought.  
“Well,” one of the people said. “I guess we should trust the princess…”  
“What are you saying?” another said. “Of course we should trust the princess! Look at us, listening to Bowser’s kids! This is ridiculous! We are supposed to be loyal to our Princess. She’s been so good to us!”  
“That’s the spirit!” said Luigi. “Now just forget any of this happened and go on home.”  
After the mushroom people started to depart, Luigi looked at his brother and said, “Mario, are you okay?”  
“Yeah…I’m going to go talk to Peach.”  
“Good idea, bro.”

Mario stopped by the flower shop first before knocking on the castle doors.  
“Hi Mario!” Toad said. “Come on in. The princess is in her room…”  
“Okay. Thanks, Toad…” He proceeded to go upstairs to the Princess’s room.  
He rapped on the door gently.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s Mario. Can I come in?” he asked nervously.  
“Yes. Come in.”  
Mario stepped in her room to find her sitting by her window. She stood up and walked over to him.  
“Oh, Mario…I’m truly sorry for not telling you…” She tried to say, but Mario butted in.  
“No, I’m sorry Peach. I over reacted. I was acting like a jerk. It wasn’t your fault at all…” He pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back and presented them to Peach.  
“Oh, Mario!” she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “How thoughtful!” Then she saw Mario was standing there like he was waiting for something, looking down and shuffling his feet. “Mario…” she started. He looked up expectantly. “I will most definitely marry you.” She smiled and he smiled back very radiantly.  
“Oh, I’m so glad, Peach!” He hugged her tight. After they broke from their hug, Peach came in for a kiss. When they pulled apart from that, Mario noticed tears on her face. “Peach, are you okay?”  
“I’m just so happy!” she smiled brightly.  
“So am I, Peach.”

 

A couple of months later, they were getting married. They had a huge wedding right in the castle. Peach didn’t want to be rude, so she invited Bowser and his kids. They sat in the very back and Bowser was scowling the whole time.

 

At the wedding reception…

Luigi had gone to speak with his brother, and Daisy was left alone by the punch bowl. So of course Waluigi slipped over to speak with her.  
Plum had went to the restroom, but when she came back and realized Waluigi wasn’t standing where he was a moment ago, she scanned the room for him. She found him over by Daisy, flirting with her! Plum marched right over to Waluigi and throws what was in her punch glass in his face and stalks off. Waluigi wasn’t really affected by this. He just found this a great opportunity to continue flirting with Daisy. Luigi notices this, and pulls his evil twin aside.  
“Look here, brother! You stay away from my girl! She’s mine! I’ve already promised to marry her!”  
“Oh really? Have you proposed to her?” Waluigi teased.  
“Well, no, but…”  
“Times ticking!”  
“Fine! I’ll go do it right now!” Luigi said, getting up courage surprising himself, even.

“Daisy…” he started. “I have something I want to say…”  
“Oh, me too Luigi!” she said a little excited.  
“You go first.”  
“No, you.”  
“Alright…Well…” he got one knee. “Will you marry me?”  
Daisy smiled. “Hm…” She pretended to ponder. “Yes!” She hugged him.  
“Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?” he asked.  
“I’m pregnant!” she squealed.  
“What?!” Luigi said rather loudly, taken aback.  
“You heard me,” she muttered.  
“Oh…Well, this is…”  
“Wonderful,” she finished for him, before he could say anything negative. “Maybe Waluigi will stop bothering me now,” she added after a little thought.  
“He’ll probably go on to some other girl. Maybe Zelda or something…At least he’d be far away from us, if he went after her.”  
“She has Link, though! He needs to stop meddling.”  
“Well as long as it’s not with us, I don’t care…” he kissed his to be wife and she kissed him back.

 

Bowser was in the back of the room in a corner with his koopalings , still scowling. He said to his kids, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“That we’re going to kill Mario?” Cheatsey asked hopefully.  
“No, son. We’re not going to go that far…”  
“Then we’re going to kidnap Mama Peach again?”  
“Precisely. Let’s go on home and plan this scheme, koopalings.”  
“Okay, King Dad!” they said happily as they hopped up to go.


End file.
